


The Ferris Wheel of Flirts and Fears

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Fourth Of July collection [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Fourth of July, Lorcan might be an ass but he's kinda sweet, oh no hes hot, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: After a lesson in flirting, Elide finds there maybe more to Lorcan than she thought.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Fourth Of July collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830415
Kudos: 18





	The Ferris Wheel of Flirts and Fears

Elide stood on the step, shifting her weight on her good ankle. Readying to slide into the rickety carriage. She was stuck with asshole extraordinaire, Lorcan Salvaterre. Most of the people in their group at Terrasen summer festival were coupled up. Except for them and Fenrys. Fenrys seemed to have his eyes on a girl from a rival college. He didn’t want to appear taken. Her brown eyes flicked to the tall, broad-shouldered guy next to her. Thick onyx hair falling to his shoulders, she watched in awe at the way the strands fell apart like curtains on a stage and then back again. She swept over the broody figure. His tank cut perfectly showing off his muscled form. Elide sighed, at least he was nice to look at.

Lorcan caught her looking, eyeing him from head to toe, she turned her head quickly, cheeks burning brightly, “What?” He snapped 

“Nothing.” Matching his snipping tone.

“Good,” he retorted.

Elide folded her arms tightly across her chest. Lorcan didn’t miss the way it showed off breasts. He said nothing more. The carriage finally arrived and the two slid in. The poor guy working the ride dripping with sweat pushed the bar down. The carriage shook and groaned as it started to move. Her fingers tapped along the smoothness of the safety bar. Heights weren’t her thing. at all. Each passing second, the churning in her stomach grew. And then she said the single dumbest thing, that made her want to give in to her fear and plummet out of this ride.

“So…do you ride the Ferris wheel alone often?” Lorcan shot her a pointed look. 

He snorted, “Is this your attempt at flirting or humor?" she glared up at him, "either way it’s pathetic.

"Like your attempts would be any better,” she quipped, he didn’t miss the dare in her tone.

_I’d like to see you try_

Lorcan turned as best as he could in the tiny space. Wetting his lips while curling a stray strand of her dark hair. His onyx eyes simmering with something Elide couldn’t quite place. She felt her cheeks burn under his gaze and at his touch.

“So…” he caressed her cheek like a lover. Spoke like one too, “Do you ride the Ferris wheel alone often?” His voice smooth like whiskey. 

Elide swore with each word her insides melted. Her belly pooling with lust. She hadn’t even realized that somehow she scooted closer to Lorcan. He angled his head lowering to hers. There breaths mingling and his scent wafting around her, smelling of wild woods that reminded of her home. Of Perranth.

“That’s how you do it,” his tone still smooth. Causing her heart to thunder within her chest. She was sure by his smirk he could hear it.

There was a charged beat of silence before the Ferris wheel stopped. The bucket seats shaking in the process until it too stopped. Elide’s nails gripped the black bar. She shut her eyes tight, whispering to herself to _be calm, everything is okay with, get a gripe Elide_. She didn’t care about the stunning view overlooking Terrasen and the festival. Lorcan looked at her incredulously.

“You’re afraid of heights?” He asked as a question, yet it was more an observation than anything.

Elide nodded. Keeping her eyes firmly closed. Lorcan let out a deep sigh, slipping his fingers in between her small ones. She didn’t care and neither did he as Elide squeezed his hand. He returned the action.

“As hard as you need to,” was all he said.

“Thank you.”

Perhaps Lorcan Salvaterre wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
